Input devices or controllers, such as joysticks, control columns, cyclic sticks, and foot pedals generate control inputs for a real or virtual target by sensing movement of one or more control members by a person that is commanding or controlling movement and operation of the target. These types of controllers have been used to control inputs for parameters such as control pitch, yaw, and roll of the target, as well as navigational parameters such as translation (e.g., x-, y-, and z-axis movement) in a three-dimensional (3D) space, velocity, acceleration, and/or a variety of other command parameters. Examples of targets that can be controlled include an aircraft, submersible vehicles, spacecraft, industrial cranes, robotic surgical instruments, a control target in a virtual environment such as a computer game or virtual or augmented reality environments, and/or a variety of other control targets as may be known by one or more of ordinary skill in the art.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/797,184 and Ser. No. 15/071,624, which are each incorporated herein by reference in their entireties, describe several embodiments of a control system that can be configured to permit a user to use a single hand to generate control inputs in more than three, and up to six, degrees of freedom (6-DoF), simultaneously and independently using a control that can be manipulated using a single hand. Various aspects of the single-handled controllers described in this application, individually and/or in combination with other of these aspects, better enable users, whether they are in motion or at rest (such as a computer augmented or virtual reality gamers, pilots, hikers, skiers, security/SAR personnel, war-fighters, and others, for example) to control an asset or target in physical and/or virtual three-dimensional space, by enabling generation of control inputs while also limiting cross-coupling (unintended motions). A controller with these features can be used to allow the controller to decouple translation from attitude adjustments in the control requirements of computer aided design, drone flight, various types of computer games, virtual and augmented reality and other virtual and physical tasks where precise movement through space is required.